Project Summary: The purpose of this application is to facilitate participation by the Kansas State Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory in Vet-LRN Program Office (VPO) case investigations. General procedures such as information flow, sample handling procedures, submission of reports and billing for services are discussed. The focus of most Vet-LRN case investigations is on diagnostic samples, although occasionally animal food samples will also be submitted. The VPO will be the client. Tests conducted will depend on the sample type and the complaint, and will be under the discretion of VPO. Test types will fall in the disciplines of pathology, toxicology, and microbiology. Standardized methods will be used when possible, but methods may be adapted to a new matrix if necessary. Methods will be included in reports.